Stella's New Boyfriend
by LeEvilOreo
Summary: Stella has fallen in love with the cunning mastermind. Who will save her now?
1. Chapter 1

Stella arrived at the spot they agreed to meet. From a distance she saw he handsome blonde hair glowing. He walked over and smiled with his perfect white teeth. He was the master mind in disguise, desperate to infiltrate MI 9. The mastermind had managed to find a way to put his mind into a human form, one MI 9 didn't know about.

Stella stepped out into the golden sunlight, her long brown hair flowing gently past her shoulder in loose waves, very different from the uptight bun she always wore. Frank sighed, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Then he saw Stella waving to someone in the distance. he carefully crept closer, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

As the mastermind approached Stella he thought, "what an ugly old women!" He had to make this work.

The mastermind approached Stella and gave her a huge hug. Stella smiled and embraced him. Just to be sure, she placed a sound device on his back. just to track his voice. In her mind Stella sighed. This guy was ever so cute, but she felt something was fishy about him.

The mastermind was so engrossed in his plan that he forgot to put on the voice he was using.  
"You are the most beautiful women in the world." Stella, oblivious with love forgot about her plan and missed the comment. Frank's heart broke thinking about it and ripped off his disguise.  
"FRANK! I AM ON A DATE HERE AND YOU TRY TO RUIN IT!?"  
"I'm sorry Stella but this is not who u think he is" Frank dived in head first into the mastermind's stomach, but somehow he was unable to reach it. He heard a soft moan of pain and looked down to see Stella clutching her stomach, oblivious to her had somehow managed to move from the path of hitting the mastermind to hurting Stella. White spots began to appear in Stella's eyes and she blacked out completely. She began to dream about the day when she and Frank would get married and contently smiled. Then it went black. Again. Furious, she tried to open her eyes or try and think about it but her mind refused to work. she sighed, dejectedly and let the blackness absorb her.

"Stella? Stella? Stella can you hear me? Stella PLEASE wake up!"  
"Frank?" Stella woke up to see Frank's tear stained face. she groaned in pain. "Where am I?"  
"MI 9 hospital Stella. You blacked out." Stella sat up, dumbfounded. The something caught her eye. Franks hand was covering in blood, blood that she knew belonged to Frank.  
"FRANK. THIS IS AN ORDER (by the way). I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND."  
"N-n-n-n- nothing"

**What happened to Stella's new boyfriend? Will Stella ever date Frank? what HAPPENED to Frank? DUN DUN DUNNNN**


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets Emerge

**Previously, Stella questions Frank on his injury. What will Frank say?**

"FRANK. I ASKED YOU WHAT HAPPENED. I AM STILL WAITING FOR YOUR ANSWER AND I DON'T THINK I SHOULD BE SHOUTING AT YOU"  
A tear slowly rolled down his face as he explained what happened.  
"I'm so sorry Frank. I didn't know. DOESN'T MEAN YOU MUST CRY LIKE A BABY FRANK. YOUR A GROWN MAN!" This comment made Frank laugh.  
"I will go get the team." As Frank left a tear began to slide down Stella's face. Hastily she wiped it away. She let her mind wander and it went back to the wedding dream. Stella stood in a beautiful..  
The door of the MI 9 hospital burst open and in burst, Dan, Keri, Tom Aneisha and Zoe. Yes ZOE! Stella was shocked. ZOE, out of all people, was here?  
"Ah, Zoe. What a surprise. Who invited you?"  
"Frank did. I came as soon as I heard about it. My sisters are in the MI 9 lab being tested, just like Chloe. Why didn't you tell me you had rescued one of my sisters Stella?"  
"i am VERY sorry. We tried to get hold of you but we couldn't."  
"SO YOU REPLACE ME WITH THIS WANNABE SISTER OF MINE? WHEN I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU TO LET CHLOE ONTO THE TEAM YOU SAID NO! YOU COULD HAVE DONE ALL THE TESTS ON HER YOU NEEDED WITHOUT HAVING TO FORCE HER! YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID IT WAS MI 9 PROTOCOL LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! SO WHY DO U REPLACE ME WITH HER? IF U HAD JUST LET CHLOE ONTO THE TEAM I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO FIND MY OTHER SISTERS! Keri looked down at the floor then up at Zoe, whose face was contorted with rage. Keri looked at Zoe long and hard. Why couldn't her older sister like her? Tears began to roll off her face and then onto the floor and she let them. She looked over at Dan and saw the love in his eyes for Zoe.  
"There is REALLY no need to shout Zoe. If it makes you feel any better i will discuss this with you in private." Zoe's anger subsided slightly.  
"Okay." with that she stormed out of the room with Dan, lovesick as usual, trailing behind her.

"Keri, there is something that I need to discuss with you in private. Meet me in my office immediately. I will be there once I feel I have recovered." Frank stared wistfully at Stella.  
"Stella, I think we should tell Zoe we don't need her anymore."  
"FRANK DON'T BE SO RIDICULOUS. ZOE CAN DO MORE THANK KERI AND THAT'S FINAL. I REFUSE TO HEAR ANYMORE FROM YOU." With that, Stella stormed out of the room.

**What will happen to Keri? Will Stella kick her off the team or will she stay? **


	3. Chapter 3 - Keri's Fate

Keri stood in Stella's office. waiting. As she did she noticed the screen showing the MI High meeting room. She noticed how happy everyone was to see Zoe and sighed. Dan once again was looking at Zoe. She felt jealous, but wasn't sure why. Why did she feel this way? Stella barged in. She looked angry and worried. Keri looked nervously at Stella. "You know why I'm here Keri. I'm sorry Keri but we value the skills your sister has and im sorry to say we can no longer have you on the MI 9 team. If you could give me you ID pass that would be great." Reluctantly Keri gave her pass over before dashing out of the room tears streaming down her face. Stella sighed. A thing she tended to do a lot for some unknown reason.

Down in the MI 9 basement, Keri returned to tell the others the news. As she spoke she couldn't hell but notice the fact that Dan was to busy staring at Zoe to notice she was leaving and Tom was to busy admiring Aneisha. She sighed and noticed she too, was turning into another Stella. Clicking one last selfie with the only person that cared (Flopsy ), she left.

**WHY DID NO ONE STOP KERI!? Oh and courtesy of J.A.5.M.1.N.3 I'm going to eventually do a Frella SORRY ABOUT THE SPOILERS!**


	4. Chapter 4 -Keri?

Keri walked dejectedly along the barren pavement. Despite the sky being a brilliant blue colour it seemed to be grey. She shivered, pulling her jumper tighter, before hastily wiping away her tears. In a rush to meet Trina in a cry-a-thon she bumped into a tall, handsome looking man OBVIOUSLY too old for her but old enough to be for Stella perhaps?  
"Oh terribly sorry! Oh Mr Morgan?" The Mastermind was in shock. There, standing RIGHT in front on him was K3R1!  
"Your coming with me." He grinned his evil grin before grabbing her arm.  
"So your not Mr Morgan then. Oh well. Oh! and btw is KERI not K3R1" With that she sprinted back into Saint Hearts leaving the Mastermind in complete agony.

Back at the MI 9 base, Stella was carefully unraveling her hair, in her office obviously, ready for her date with her new boyfriend. Morgan, (aka the Mastermind).  
"Stella there is a pressing matter i wish to discuss with you it's about..."  
"Not now Frank"  
"But Stella...!"  
"I SAID NOT NOW FRANK!"  
"STELLA ITS ABOUT KERI!"  
"what do we need KERI for? WE HAVE ZOE SO SHE IS NO LONGER OUT RESPONSIBILITY!"  
"STELLA THE MASTERMIND AKA MORGAN YOUR **BOYFRIEND **HAS JUST TRIED TO KIDNAP HER!"  
"Don't be RIDICULOUS!"  
"STELLA I'M BEING SERIOUS!"  
GET OUT! GET OUT!" Frank slowly walked out of Stella's office, letting his tears fall freely. Stella watch him leave, mascara dripping down her face.  
"Great. My mascara has run dry." Hastily she re-applied it again. She grabbed her device and played all voiced recording of this afternoon.  
*audio plays*  
"Oh terribly sorry! Oh Mr Morgan?"  
"Your coming with me."  
"So your not Mr Morgan then. Oh well. Oh! and btw is KERI not K3R1"  
*audio ends*

Stella sat back on her chair. she sighed. Again. Into her ear device she said  
"Get me Frank."

**... **


	5. Chapter 5 - Stella's Date disaster!

Frank burst into Stella's office, his face wet with tears.  
"Stella?"  
"Frank."  
"Stella?"  
"Frank. Get my ear piece please."  
"Right. Of course. Is this all you called me for?"  
"No."  
"So what DO you need me for then?"  
"I need you get your team to keep an eye out for when i go on this date."  
"But Stella! That's SO dangerous! Especially for you!"  
"THAT'S AN ORDER. DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT IT FRANK!"  
"Right. Sorry."  
*into ear piece*  
"Team I need you all at the local park. keep an eye out, Stella's life might be in danger and if you meet Keri tell her to stay out it. THAT'S AN ORDER."  
"Is that all Stella?"  
"Yes." Frank turned and walked towards the door. He placed his hand on the handle and began to turn it when Stella's voice rang clear through the room.  
"Thank you Frank." A small smile formed on Frank's face and he pulled the door open and walked out, his heart felt it would burst with happiness. He did his happy dance all the way to his office, ignorant to the fact that everyone was watching, including Stella's boyfriend.  
"what the hell...?" he muttered.

Stella glanced at the clock. she gasped when she saw the time. In a hurry she forgot her coat and communicator. She slammed the door shut and ran out. She dashed out into the open and gave her boyfriend a nice warm hug. His evil grin shone in the light, and somewhere far away, the Crime Minister shuddered. Stella looked into his eyes and saw the pure evil and her heart broke. Again. OBVIOUSLY THANKS TO FRANK.

Frank stared at the bench where Stella was supposed to be. Little did Frank know the Mastermind had kidnapped Stella and WAS the bench! Tom stared and the bench with longing.  
"Frank, I'm just going to sit on that bench over there. Rodger."  
"Oh so we can say Rodger on a mission then?"  
"KERI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. YOUR ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BREACHING AN MI 9 MISSION!"  
"Frank please no!" Keri begged. She turned her eyes on Dan. He was kissing Zoe in the bush.  
"DAN get your hands off there! That is out of bounds!" Zoe said when Dan's hand went underneath her shirt. Keri's eyes welled up with tears and she stormed over to Dan and Zoe and dragged Zoe out of the bush, leaving Dan flabbergasted.  
"U BACKSTABBER! I LOVE DAN NOT YOU!" With that she punched Zoe till she was half dead. Dan grew wings and flew to heaven.  
"God, you have to help me!"he cried. "I love Zoe but Keri likes me too!"  
God munched on his popcorn. "Nah, I'm enjoying this! Bye Bye!"

With that, he kicked Dan all the way back to Earth where he woke up in his body.

"OMG DAN you had a out of body experience!" said Tom, who was sitting on the Mastermind. The Mastermind thought Tom was very heavy, so he threw him off. Tom got up. "Rude bench!" he said.  
"Shut up!" the Mastermind retorted. Tom huffed and walked away.  
"I have sat on benches with better manners!" he shouted at the bench. The Mastermind burst into tears and ran away.

Meanwhile, Stella had broken free from the mastermind's clutches and was on her way to the she ran she tripped over the "bench" aka the mastermind.  
"STUPID PARK OWNERS!" she screamed. Frank ran up to Stella and planted a long kiss on her cheek. Stella stared at him in shock. The mastermind jumped out of his disguise and began to beat Frank with his fists.  
"Oh so the bench who kicked me off was Stella's boyfriend?" Tom's mouth formed a perfect o  
"TOM!" the rest of the team groaned, that i, apart from Keri, who was enjoying all the drama. She wanted payback on Zoe mainly, and she knew the perfect way to get it.

***Insert suspensy sort of phrase or something here* leave your suspensy sort of phrase in your review please thanks! :)**


	6. Flopsy's Date Advice

Back at MI 9, Stella was recovering from the break up with her man, Morgan.** Not Dan, thats just CREEPY! (from ibliniy). **She sat in her office and let her tears fall freely as she thought about all the fun they had together. She sat with Flopsy on her lap and sighed.  
"Dear Flopsy. What do i do? All Frank has done is make sure my heart is constantly broken and FYI I BROKE UP WITH **HIM **NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND!"  
"Calm yo bum Stellah, The love bunneh is in da house!"  
"FLOPSY!?"  
"Das right bae its meh the lurvv bunneh and me thinks you should date Frank!"  
"Flopsy. I, Stella Knight, PROMOTE YOU TO LOVE ADVISOR."  
"Why thank you very mucho bae"  
Stella gave Flopsy a warm hug before letting him go. She sashayed out of her office beaming from ear to ear. well, she attempted to sashay anyways.

Back at the park, Frank sat on a bench, no not the mastermind, a normal bench. He was sobbing like a baby who had just been really badly told off. Flopsy did an extremely cute bunny sashay towards Frank.  
"FLOPSY HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE MI HIGH PREMISE WITHOUT SUPERVISION. ANYONE COULD HAVE KIDNAPPED U AND I WOULD HAVE DIED!" Frank sobbed.  
"Calm dude. I'm as fine as can be!"  
"FLOPSY YOU CAN TALK!?" Frank hugged Flopsy in delight. Together Frank and Flopsy walked back to the MI 9 base.

Back at the MI 9 base, Dan was pacing up and down the room with Tom on his heels.  
"TOM! GOD! STOP FOLLOWING ME. IM TRYNA THINK AND U JUST KEEP FOLLWING ME SERIOUSLY DUDE!"  
"Sorry :(" Tom walked away kicking Dan down below leaving him in utter pain thinking "AGAIN!? Keri did it once now Tom!? and HE should know how much it hurts! He is a boy like me not a dumb girl like that thing keri who DOESN'T know how much it hurts!"  
Frank ran in and yelled  
"DANIEL MORGAN YOUR NEEDED WITH ZOE. sorry for yelling. You guys need to go down to KORPS ASAP. We think the Crime Minister is working with the mastermind to launch an attack on Stella." With that he walked out the door but not before winking at Tom. Frank then remembered something and handed him a slip of paper. Tom went pale after reading it and crumpled in his chair. Frank walked away his head down with Dan in tow, who, despite the situation, was bombarding Frank with questions.

* * *

Aneshia lay in the woods just outside Saint Hearts clutching her arm. Tears poured down her face and she reached for her pencil. only one person came to mind. Tom.  
"Tom help me please. I'm on the outskirts of the woods just outside Saint Hearts. Please Tom! Tom? TOM!?" From behind a strong pair of hands lifted her up before everything went black.

Back at the MI 9 base Tom sat on the phone to the Morgan (aka the mastermind but no one knows that except for Frank.)  
"So basically you have to show your love to her. Find out what her favourite food is and use it to your advantage. Make her happy, but don't be too extreme oh and don't do anything she doesn't want to do is what Flopsy said. Good Luck Morgan and i will see you later!" Tom cut off the phone and disconnected the memory card, just in case and sighed. He took Flopsy into his arms and cried. Tears began to stream down and Flopsy, being the kindred soul he is, wiped them away.  
"Poor Aneshia was lying there in my arms. She was bleeding! I hope MI 9 can help her. FLOPSY THAT'S IT!" Tom gently placed Flopsy down before knocking everything over in an effort to get to the MI 9 hospital.

As soon as he reached he ran over to Aneshia. Thankfully she was alone. He stared at her face and sighed with content. He felt a sudden urge inside of him and he lent down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He blushed then quickly ran away.

**Will Tom and Aneshia ever be together? Will there EVER be a Frella? if you have any ideas on what you would like in the next chapter please leave it in the comments thanks! :) From LeEvilOreo **


End file.
